Robert Stuart
Robert Stuart Robert Stuart is the Artistic Director at Young Actors Theatre. Robert previously served both as the Drama Director & Fine Arts Chairperson at Lincoln and Chiles High, where he was awarded the 2001 Teacher of Year award. Robert holds a Bachelor of Arts in English Literature and a Masters in Theatre, both from FSU. He has taught various theatre classes as an adjunct professor at Tallahassee Community College, and has directed over sixty productions locally. Credits Actor *Next Fall (2012) - Adam *City of Angels (2010) - Jimmy Powers *The Producers (2009) - Roger De Bris *Company (2009) - Peter *The Sum of Us (2000) - Jeff *Curtains (TALC) - Lt. Frank Cioffi *To Kill a Mockingbird (YAT) - Bob Ewell *Zombie Prom (TCC) - Pricipal Strict *Hairspray (YAT) - Edna Turnblad *Oliver! (YAT) - Fagin *Pippin (QMT) - Leading Player *Bye, Bye Birdie (QMT) - Albert *Sordid Lives (Off Street Players) - Brother Boy *The Boxcar Children (YAT) - John Alden and Cookie *The Drawer Boy (Off Street Players) - Angus *Jeffrey (FSU) - Steve *Children of Eden (East Hill Baptist Church) - Adam *The Fantasticks (YAT) - El Gallo *Love Letters (YAT) - Peter *Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing (YAT) - Father *Greater Tuna (Lincoln High) - Arles *A Midsummer Night's Dream (YAT) - Oberon *Ten Little Indians (Monticello Opera House) - Phillip Lombard Director *Babes in Arms (Lincoln High) *Anything Goes (Lincoln High) *My Fair Lady (Lincoln High) *A Christmas Carol (Lincoln High) *Grease (Lincoln High) *The Philadelphia Story (Lincoln High) *Cagebirds (Lincoln High) *Impromptu (Lincoln High) *Why Do We Laugh? (Lincoln High) *Guys and Dolls (Lincoln High) *Rebel Without a Cause (Lincoln High-Full Length Film) *Twelve Angry Men (Lincoln High) *Charlotte’s Web (Lincoln High) *The Wizard of Oz (Lincoln High) *Steel Magnolias (Lincoln High) *Rehearsal for Murder (Lincoln High) *Alice in Wonderland (Lincoln High) *Anne of Green Gables (YAT) *Signin’ in the Rain (Lincoln High -Tallahassee Premiere) *Noises Off! (Lincoln High) *Our Town (Lincoln High) *Voices 2000 (Lincoln High) *The Music Man (Lincoln High) *To Kill a Mockingbird (YAT) *Much Ado About Nothing (Lincoln High) *Lend Me a Tenor (Lincoln High) *How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (Lincoln High) *Clue! (Lincoln High) *Steel Magnolias (YAT) *All I Really Need to I Learned in Kindergarten (Chiles High) *Alice in Wonderland (YAT) *The Effect of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds (Chiles High) *The Good Doctor (Chiles High) *Cinderella (Chiles High) *The Strength of Our Spirit (Chiles High) *Harvey (Chiles High) *Fiddler on the Roof (Chiles High) *Rehearsal for Murder(Chiles High) *Sordid Lives (Off-Street Players) *Pirates of Penzance (Chiles High) *A Christmas Carol – The Musical (YAT) *You’re a Good Man, Charlie Brown (YAT) *Singin’ in the Rain (YAT) *The Music Man (YAT) *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (YAT) *The Boxcar Children (YAT) *Big! The Musical (YAT) *Little Shop of Horrors (YAT) *School House Rock, LIVE! (YAT) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (YAT) *Disney’s High School Musical (YAT) *Once Upon a Mattress (YAT) *Disney’s Geppetto & Son (YAT) *Thoroughly Modern Millie (YAT) *The Wizard of Oz (YAT) *Charlotte’s Web (YAT) *To Kill a Mockingbird (YAT) *Anything Goes (YAT) Awards and Nominations *Nominee - Best Supporting Actor (The Producers (2009) - 2009-2010 Awards) *Winner - Best Supporting Actor (The Producers (2009) - 2009-2010 Awards) Gallery Category:People Category:Performers Category:Actors